


... And the New Roommate

by Aeiouna



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick note to mention to those who may not be familiar with the fandom: This takes place in Canada. The drinking age in Canada is 19. Therefore, both Scott and Wallace are of legal drinking age for where they live.</p><p>Also, Scott Pilgrim and its characters belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley. I'm just playing in the sandbox.</p>
    </blockquote>





	... And the New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finesharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/gifts).



> Quick note to mention to those who may not be familiar with the fandom: This takes place in Canada. The drinking age in Canada is 19. Therefore, both Scott and Wallace are of legal drinking age for where they live.
> 
> Also, Scott Pilgrim and its characters belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

**Scott Pilgrim  
** 20 Years Old  
Rating: A little bit gay

He knocked on the door to the apartment. He was answering an ad for a roommate for this guy. Or something. His parents did all the work because they wanted to kick him out because he wasn't a kid anymore and he needed to move out on his own or else. He didn't know what the "or else" was, and frankly, he didn't want to find out. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Once it finally opened, he got his first glimspe of his potential roommate.

 **Wallace Wells  
** 23 years old  
Rating: Gay. Very, very gay.

"Well aren't you a cute one?" he grinned, a drink in his hand. "I can see us getting along _just fine_." he was obviously a little tipsy, and he moved to run his hand down Scott's arm, "The name's Wallace. What's your sweetheart?"

Scott jerked away rather quickly. "It's Scott, and I'm not gay, but thanks for the complements, I think." he was starting to rethink agreeing to do this. This guy made him uncomfortable. "I'm just here for the interview about the whole roommate thing."

"Oh yes," he stepped aside, "Come in, come in." He shut the door when the other man walked in, making sure to check out his ass as he did so. "Okay so yeah, interview. Right. Um, you have any experience living in an apartment?"

Scott shrugged. "Well, no. I've lived with my parents, so this will be my first time on my own." He was worried that was gonna deter his potential roommate, causing his parents to freak out on him and be very, very angry. Again.

Wallace frowned, but turned to Scott. "Okay, that would normally be a deterrent, but since you're cute I'll let it slide. Do you have a job?" He took another drink out of the fridge.

"I'm in school right now," Scott lamented, "So, no not really. I should probably go now, huh?" He started to get up, but Wallace pushed him back down. "Nah, you're cute." He then placed a quick kiss to Scott's lips. "Very, very cute."

Scott was too stunned to protest. And he had to admit, he kinda liked it. But he said it himself, he wasn't gay.

Okay, maybe he was a little. But he couldn't say that to Wallace because he was very much drunk, and if Scott gave this guy an inch, he'd take a mile. And Scott wasn't ready for the mile yet.

Wallace plopped himself on the bed (that wasn't much of a bed, just a mattress on the floor). "Nice. Very nice." He swilled his drink in the bottle, "I could get used to having you around, Scott was it?"

He nodded. "But again, I must mention that I'm not gay, so I'm sorry to disappoint."

"You drink?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Scott shifted in the seat.

"Do you drink?" Wallace asked again.

"Sometimes," Scott shrugged. "I don't like to. But when I do, I do it all the way."

"Oh, good," he smirked. He had a theory that every man was gay, if you gave him enough alcohol.

Scott looked over at Wallace. "What are you thinking of? Are you deciding I'm not what you're looking for?" He really didn't want to go home and tell his parents it didn't work out. That would be horrible.

Wallace shook his head. "Nah, I think you're just what I'm looking for."

Hearing those words brought something out of Scott, probably because he was going to be able to live (his parents weren't gonna kill him for not finding a place), and he embraced Wallace. He didn't think anything of it.

Wallace did, however, think something of it. He was really gonna like living with this Scott kid. And he was gonna turn him, definitely. Even for a night.

Scott jumped up after the embrace. "Thank you, thank you so much! When can I move in?"

"This weekend, if you'd like. I'd like to get you settled in pretty quickly," Wallace nodded, then went to the fridge again. "Wine cooler?"

Scott shook his head. "No thank you."

Wallace shrugged. "More for me."

 

Scott dragged the rest of his stuff (which wasn't much) into Wallace's (and now his) apartment. "That's the last of it," and he plopped into the chair. "Well, home sweet home."

Wallace grabbed a drink from the fridge. "Mmmhmm. Drink?" he waved a second one in Scott's face.

Scott couldn't refuse this time. "Sure, why not? A celebratory drink."

"That's the spirit!" Wallace grinned as he tossed the bottle in Scott's direction before opening his own and taking a sip.

One drink turned into two. Then the two turned into three. Then four, five. Wallace was stumbling to and from the fridge. Scott was giggly. They were both laying on the bed and Wallace placed a kiss to Scott's cheek.

Scott moved his head right at that moment, causing Wallace's lips to capture his. And unlike the last time they shared a kiss, Scott was drunk enough to kiss back. Cause he really, really had liked it the first time, and he really, really wanted more this time. So he kissed back.

Wallace liked this. He had been wanting this all week. He took the lead and laid Scott on the bed. Mattress. Whatever. He sloppily slipped his hand up under Scott's shirt.

Scott's eyes fluttered closed and he was too drunk, and it felt too good to him, to protest. He knew he'd been questioning his sexuality, and maybe this was just the push he needed so he wasn't gonna argue it.

Wallace took the closed eyes as a sign, and kept going. He threw Scott's shirt over his head and starting kissing his neck. He was nice, very nice. Wallace could get used to this.

Scott was thinking the same thing until he suddenly realized he was drunk and pushed Wallace off of him.

Wallace, being a respectful person, didn't push it and rolled over to sleep off his drunkeness.

Scott looked over at Wallace after they'd both sobered up. "Wallace?"

"Yeah, Scott?" Wallace said with a groan.

"Let's never talk about this again," Scott shifted his body to face Wallace a bit more.

"Sounds like a good plan."


End file.
